Youth and Love
by rasya.ce
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang gadis SMA yang berusaha menjauhi segala masalah yang berhubungan dengan apapun yang bisa menghalangi cita-cita masa depannya termasuk percintaan. Tetapi sejak ia bertemu dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya, masalah demi masalah timbul. Sebenarnya masalah itu milik para sahabatnya, tapi tentu saja dia jadi terlibat! Suka duka masa muda itu harus dilalui! /Song-Fic


"Baiklah akan ku tunggu di gerbang sekolah. Segera keluar kelas saat bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, _okay_?"

Yamanaka Ino mewanti-wanti kedua temannya yang terlihat tampak _ogah-ogahan_ dengan ajakannya kali ini. Gadis pirang itu seperti tidak peduli dengan ujian tengah semester yang akan mereka hadapi sebentar lagi. Dia tetap saja bersikeras untuk pergi main. Karaoke dan makan sore bersama, kata Ino tadi semangat, jangan makan malam karena akan membuat gemuk. Tapi nanti toh mereka akan minum soda dan makan manis-manis yang sejatinya sama saja bahkan lebih banyak kalorinya daripada sepiring makan malam sehat.

"Entahlah Ino… Aku harus ke perpustakaan terlebih dahulu. Hari ini hari terakhir buku ini harus aku kembalikan," rengek gadis berambut merah jambu berpita merah, Haruno Sakura, sambil menunjukkan buku tebal yang tidak akan pernah Ino baca seumur hidupnya. Anak manis yang menjadi sahabat Ino sejak memakai popok itu merengut, iya suka bermain dengan Ino tapi kecuali saat dimana nilai sekolahnya dipertaruhkan.

"Ck. Kalau begitu temui kami langsung ditempat biasa saja ya? Aku dan Hinata akan duluan. Pastikan kau tidak terlalu lama atau bahkan berbicara dulu dengan _sensei_ manapun setelahnya!" putus Ino sepihak.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berambut sewarna bunga lavender melambaikan tangannya, "aku duluan ya, setelah ini ada kelas musik. Kalian tau betapa galaknya Tayuya- _sensei_ jika ada yang telat masuk kelasnya kan? Aku tidak mau dimarahi… Ayo Ino!"

Sakura mendesah, hanya dia seorang yang berbeda kelas sejak awal masuk sekolah menengah atas. Dan dirinya jugalah yang mampu bertahan di peringkat 10 besar sekolah dimana Ino sudah bersyukur jika tidak tinggal kelas sedangkan Hinata murid normal dengan nilai rata-rata. Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika ia bermain sedikit, pikir Sakura, tidak baik juga untuk selalu memikirkan nilai, nilai dan nilai tanpa menikmati masa muda bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

 **Youth and Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura setengah berlari menuju tempat karaoke yang biasa ia dan teman-temannya datangi. Sudah telat lima belas menit dari waktu yang diputuskan seenaknya oleh Ino. Bukan kemarahan Ino yang Sakura khawatirkan, tetapi senyuman 'tidak apa-apa kok' Hinata yang sebenarnya kecewa yang ia tidak ingin lihat. Gadis berseragam pelaut itu merogoh tas sekolahnya, mencari ponsel berwarna putih, mengecek sekali lagi nomor ruangan yang mereka dapat.

"328 ya," gumamnya kecil, "berarti lantai tiga," ujarnya sambil menekan tombol menuju keatas di elevator gedung itu.

Kaki jenjangnya mengayun ringan meski ia membawa tas berisi dua buku baru yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Mata hijaunya melirik ke kanan dan kiri, nampak kebingungan karena sepertinya lantai ini berisi ruangan-ruangan VIP yang belum pernah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" seorang pegawai tempai karaoke menghampirinya.

"Ah, aku sudah _janjian_ dengan teman-temanku. Katanya mereka di ruang 328," ucap Sakura gugup.

Sang pegawai yang tampak terlalu muda untuk bekerja itu mempersilahkan Sakura mengikutinya menuju ke ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Disini nona," katanya kemudian setelah mereka berada di depan pintu bertuliskan nomor yang sesuai dengan pesan Ino.

"Terimakasih," Sakura tersenyum ramah dan langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Sakura hampir menutup kembali dan memanggil pegawai itu lagi, tetapi suara yang dikenalnya memanggil namanya dengan sempurna.

"Ah, Sakura, cepat masuk…" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

Sakura masih mematung di depan pintu. Ruangan itu benar ruangan VIP. Dapat terlihat dari dekorasinya yang lebih indah dan layar televisi yang jauh lebih besar serta sofa dan meja yang lebih bagus. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, disana tidak hanya ada Ino dan Hinata yang memang diharapkannya ada. Tetapi ada tiga orang tambahan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup. Dan mereka adalah remaja laki-laki.

Dengan kerutan di dahi akhirnya Sakura masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Semua mata yang ada disana menatapnya, membuatnya merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

"Semuanya, ini Haruno Sakura, sahabat aku dan Hinata," kata Ino lantang seolah itu adalah kalimat yang sudah dihafalnya sejak lahir, "Sakura, perkenalkan ini Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba dan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mereka dari sekolah khusus putra yang sama dengan kakak ku Neji," ujar Hinata yang biasanya pendiam menimpali, "Dan agak mengherankan meskipun satu sekolah mereka bilang mereka tidak mengenal kakak ku."

Sakura tidak memperhatikan siapa yang namanya siapa, bahkan dia tidak benar-benar melihat kepada para laki-laki yang duduk diantara temannya. Matanya menatap lurus dan tajam kepada iris biru milik gadis Yamanaka. Dia tidak akan berpikir ini adalah ide Hinata. Ide seperti ini hanya bisa terlahir dari otak gadis pirang bodoh sahabatnya itu.

Ino mengerti benar tatapan Sakura dan membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar sebagai permintaan maaf.

Gadis merah muda itu menghempaskan bokongnya di ujung sofa paling dekat dengan pintu. Dia berpikir siapa tau nanti bisa menyelinap keluar dan pulang dari kencan buta menyebalkan yang didalangi oleh Ino itu. Sakura mendengus, rasanya ia tidak lagi berminat untuk menyanyi. Dia merasa diam saja memesan minuman dan makanan kecil lalu menikmati lagu sudah cukup bagus.

"Dari tadi kami hanya mengobrol dan belum bernyanyi sambil menunggu Sakura datang. Jadi siapa yang ingin duluan menunjukkan suaranya?" si pirang yang sepertinya Ino versi laki-laki si mata Sakura mengayun-ayunkan _microphone_.

"Bagaimana jika yang terakhir datang yang pertama bernyanyi?" ucapan Ino membuat Sakura mendelik dengan tatapan 'aku akan membunuhmu putri tunggal Yamanaka'.

"Hahaha seperti para perempuan masih malu-malu. Kalau begitu sebagai laki-laki sejati aku saja yang duluan ya…"

"Yey… Kiba… Semangat…!" ujar Hinata sambil bertepuk tangan.

 _So just turn down the lights_

 _And close the door_

 _Ooh, I love that dress, but you won't need it anymore_

 _No, you won't need it no more_

 _Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby_

 _Versace on the floor_

 _Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

 _Versace on the floor_

Kiba dengan percaya diri menyanyikan lagu Bruno Mars yang bernuansa _pop ballad_ , dan _romance_ ala Boyz II Men. Biasanya lagu yang asyik untuk karaoke bersama teman adalah yang agak _beat_ dan _funk_ , namun Kiba kali ingin menunjukkan sisi romantisnya meski hanya kencan buta yang ia bahkan tidak yakin menyukai gadis yang mana, mereka semua terlihat cantik dan manis. Meski dibeberapa kata yang sulit agak susah pengucapannya, Kiba tetap menyanyi sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan dengan percaya diri berlebihan.

"Coba saja menyuruh wanita meletakkan _Versace dress_ mereka dilantai… Memangnya dia kira berapa harga gaun luar biasa itu…" gumam Sakura rendah tetapi ternyata terdengar oleh seseorang disebelahnya.

"Komentar mu persis seperti ibu ku," katanya.

Sakura membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Komentar sinisnya terdengar oleh laki-laki yang ia bahkan tidak ingat siapa namanya. Sial, runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau mau bernyanyi? Biar aku _input,_ lagu apa yang kau mau?"

Berhentilah bertingkah sok akrab terhadapku, teriak Sakura tetapi hanya dalam pikirannya. "Tidak, aku tidak bernyanyi," akunya.

"He… Tampaknya bukan aku satu-satunya orang yang datang tanpa tau bahwa ini adalah kencan buta ya?" ujar pelajar laki-laki itu sambil mengambil botol minum yang ada di atas meja.

Putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu mengangguk, rupanya dia tidak sendiri dalam hal ini, ada juga yang terjebak oleh rayuan teman seperti dirinya.

"Menurutmu _Versace dress_ itu _over price_ tidak?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut gelap itu random.

"Hah?" Sakura tidak mempercayai yang didengarnya, ada anak laki-laki membicarakan harga gaun, apa dia _gay?!_

" _Well,_ tolong jangan melihat kearahku seolah aku makhluk asing. Ibu ku seorang pemilik toko baju, jadi aku terkadang harus mendengarkannya berbicara ini itu," jelasnya sambil tersenyum ditahan, "dan aku normal, aku masih sangat suka melihat wanita melepaskan gaunnya dan meletakkannya di lantai sambil berciuman…"

"Mesum!"

"Hei hei… aku hanya meluruskan pikiranmu yang mengira aku itu 'bengkok'…" kali ini ia benar-benar terkekeh, menikmati perubahan ekspresi-ekspresi raut wajah gadis dengan rambut sewarna gulali disebelahnya.

"Sasuke, hei, Sasuke," laki-laki dengan rambut pirang berbisik memanggil temannya, "oi, _teme!_ "

"Apa _dobe_?" Oh, jadi nama laki-laki disampingnya itu Sasuke, pikir Sakura _manggut_ - _manggut_.

Yang dipanggil _dobe_ itu menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mulutnya berkomat-kamit _please, please, please_. Sakura tidak mengerti, tetapi tangan Sasuke memasukkan sebuah lagu di layar _input_ karaoke, sepertinya si pirang ingin bernyanyi.

"Baiklah! _Good show_ Kiba! Setelah ini aku… Bagaimana ya, karena suaraku tidak begitu bagus dan aku tidak ingin kalian muntah dan memukuliku jadi aku hanya akan _dance_ sementara si Sasuke disana akan menjadi penyanyi ku…"

"Hm… apa itu… curang ah kau Naruto!" kata Kiba kesal.

"Hehehe ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi pastikan kau berjoget yang heboh ya Naruto!" ujar Ino menyemangati.

Naruto berdiri dan maju ke depan. Sakura mengamati Sasuke tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan mengikuti temannya untuk _perform_ didepan. Lelaki dengan rahang tegas itu hanya mengambil _microphone_ dan meletakkannya didepan mulutnya dengan enggan. Musik mulai mengalun dan semua orang disana langsung tau lagu apa itu. Lagunya begitu digemari dan menjadi trending pembicaraan dimana-mana. Lagu yang terdengar di hampir setiap stasiun radio saat ini.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_

 _So the bar is where I go (mmmm)_

 _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_

 _Drinking fast and then we talk slow (mmmm)_

 _And you come over and start up a conversation with just me_

 _And trust me I'll give it a chance now (mmmm)_

 _Take my hand, stop, put Van The Man on the jukebox_

 _And then we start to dance_

 _And now I'm singing like_

Naruto mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama dengan musik dan bahkan liriknya. Semua wanita yang berada di ruangan itu terpana. Ini sih sudah seperti _dancer_ profesional, gumam Sakura dalam hati. Dan siapa sangka, lagu _up beat_ itu benar-benar juara saat dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, bahkan laki-laki itu seperti tidak berusaha bernyanyi dengan baik, namun tenyata suara yang dihasilkannya sungguh membuat Sakura merinding.

 _Girl, you know I want your love_

 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _I may be crazy, don't mind me_

 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_

 _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)_

Pandangan Sakura yang tadinya menatap Sasuke teralihkan dengan tangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menarik Hinata untuk bergabung bersamanya. Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya, berakting soelah ia frustasi melihat tubuh Hinata. Jas sekolah _privat_ khusus laki-laki membuat Naruto terlihat seperti seorang _gentleman_ sejati yang sedang merayu wanita impiannya.

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

 _We push and pull like a magnet do_

 _Although my heart is falling too_

 _I'm in love with your body_

Hinata terlihat begitu bahagia dan seakan dia tau gerakan apa selanjutnya, ia ikut menggerakan tubuhnya seirama dengan musik dan gerakan Naruto yang membimbing tangannya dan merengkuh pinggangnya. Naruto menahan dirinya saat Hinata mulai berani menggoyangkan pinggangnya lebih sensual. Pria pirang itu akhirnya berani menyentuh punggung Hinata, menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah merasai tubuh Hinata yang memakai seragam pelaut dengan jemarinya.

 _Last night you were in my room_

 _And now my bedsheets smell like you_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with your body_

Jika Sakura tidak salah lihat, bahkan Naruto sengaja menyapukan telapak tangannya ke dalam rok Hinata yang sedikit tersingkap, meski hanya sebentar memegang paha gadis itu. Hinata sedikit menggeliat tapi ia tidak bereaksi. Gadis itu terlalu polos hingga dia tidak dapat menangkap maksud lain dari sorot mata dan sentuhan Naruto padanya. Dan ya ampun! Sasuke, biasakah tidak menyanyikannya dengan seksi, erang Sakura yang terkejut gerakan mereka terasa lebih panas adalah karena suara Sasuke.

 _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_

 _I'm in love with your body_

"Hoah… _Get a room you guys!"_ teriak Kiba yang membuat Hinata tersadar dan menunduk malu.

"Tidak sekalian saja lagu _Despacito?_ " ujar Sakura sarkastis.

"Oh aku ingin, tapi si _Teme_ bilang dia tidak terlalu bisa bahasa Spanyol," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran yang entah mengapa menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Selanjutnya Ino menyanyikan lagu yang lebih _up beat_ bersama Hinata. Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan teman-temannya bernyanyi, dia tampak terkejut dan terus memandangi Sasuke. Dia sungguh merasa pernah mendengar suara Sasuke entah dimana. Begitu familiar dan sangat tidak asing.

"Kenapa? Terpesona padaku huh?" katanya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Suara mu saat bernyanyi tidak asing…" tanya Sakura masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama.

Sasuke mengambil botol minumnya lagi dan menghabiskan isinya. Rupanya dia haus setelah menyanyikan lagu khusus agar Naruto bisa merayu gadis.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir akan melupakan aku jika kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" ujar Sasuke setelah meremukkan botol air mineral tersebut.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak akan melupakan orang menyebalkan seperti dirimu," Sakura memutar bola matanya, apa tiga laki-laki yang datang kesini semuanya memiliki penyakit kepercayaan diri yang terlampau percaya diri? Atau mereka semua memang narsis? Dia jadi ingat Hyuga Neji yang satu sekolah dengan mereka pun sama congkak nya.

Bukannya tersinggung Sasuke malah menahan senyumnya. Mengamati Sakura sejenak kemudian memasukkan judul lagu lagi.

"Kau mau bernyanyi lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," ucapnya sambil menyiapkan _microphone,_ "ini untukmu."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bernyanyi tuan. Tidak didepan orang yang tidak aku kenal," apa-apaan orang ini, geram Sakura, benar-benar seenaknya.

"Tidak apa. Jangan malu. Aku akan menemanimu…"

Tiba-tiba saja lagu kedua yang dinyanyikan oleh Ino dan Hinata berakhir. Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari mereka menyanyikan dua lagu berturut-turut.

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

 _We don't laugh anymore_

 _What was all of it for?_

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do._

Suara Sasuke yang menyanyikan bagian Charlie Puth membuat Sakura terperanjat. Entah sejak kapan satu _microphone_ lainnya sudah berada ditangan Sakura. Mata Sasuke menatap mata berwarna hijau milik Sakura sepanjang ia menyanyi, seolah lagu itu ia nyanyikan untuk Sakura, seolah Sakura adalah mantan kekasih yang tidak dapat ia lupakan sampai saat ini. Sakura geram tentu saja, bisa-bisanya Sasuke berakting seperti itu, mereka bahkan baru saja bertemu.

Atau yang sebenarnya Sakura kesalkan adalah pandangan mata mendamba yang Sasuke tunjukkan kepadanya berhasil membuat gadis itu merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan lututnya terasa lemas. Tapi bukan Sakura namanya jika ia malah terperangkap dalam permainan remaja pria menyebalkan disampingnya. Ia juga bisa memainkan hal yang sama. Ini tidak akan sulit, gumamnya.

 _I just hope you're lying next to somebody_

 _Who knows how to love you like me_

 _There must be a good reason that you're gone_

 _Every now and then I think you might want me to_

 _Come show up at your door_

 _But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_

Sakura tidak hanya punya suara jernih yang memabukkan, tetapi juga dia bisa mengubah suaranya menjadi seperti desahan yang dimiliki Selana Gomez saat bernyanyi. Pelafalan bahasa Inggrisnya lebih dari sempurnya, dan siapapun yang mengenal baik Sakura tau bahwa menyanyi adalah salah satu hobi nya.

 _Don't wanna know_

 _If you're looking into her eyes_

Gadis merah jambu itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

 _If she's holdin' onto you so tight_

 _The way I did before_

Dengan berani Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya kepada laki-laki yang memiliki model rambut _raven_ tersebut.

 _Should've known your love was a game_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Oh, it's such a shame_

Pada kata _game_ Sakura menambahkan intonasinya. Sasuke mulai paham apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis tersebut kepadanya. Dan semua Uchiha benci kalah, terlebih dari seorang gadis. Ditariknya tangan Sakura sampai mereka berdua berdiri. Sasuke merengkuh pinggang Sakura dan bergerak seolah mengecupnya.

 _That we don't talk anymore_

 _(we don't, we don't)_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _(we don't, we don't)_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

 _We don't laugh anymore_

 _(we don't, we don't)_

 _What was all of it for?_

 _(we don't, we don't)_

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

 _Like we used to do_

Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, beberapa langkah Sakura berhasil berjalan namun tangannya kembali digenggam oleh Sasuke dan ditariknya kembali. Sakura menggeliat dan itu malah tampak seperti mereka memang merencanakan adegan per adegan yang sesuai dengan lagu.

 _Don't wanna know_

 _Kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

 _If he's giving it to you just right_

 _The way I did before_

Sakura membalikkan badan dan segera Sasuke mendekapnya dari belakang.

 _Should've known your love was a game_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Oh, it's such a shame_

Sebelum mereka kembali bernyanyi _chorus_ sampai habis lagu, Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Sakura, " _it's a good game, tho."_ Dan meniup telinga Sakura sampai gadis itu bergidik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura benar-benar kesal. Bahkan sekarang ia dan laki-laki berambut seperti pantat ayam itu duduk berseberangan di meja makan. Setelah lagu Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez yang mereka nyanyikan dengan sempurna, mereka kembali duduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Kiba, Ino, Hinata bahkan Naruto yang tidak _pede_ dengan suaranya bernyanyi sampai waktu sewa mereka habis. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, disebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari tempat karaoke, saling berbincang.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar tidak mengenal kakak Hinata?" tanya Ino yang duduk disebelah Sasuke.

Naruto menggaruk hidunya yang tidak gatal, "hehe, bagaimana ya, sebenarnya, siapa yang tidak kenal Neji…"

"Tapi Neji itu…" Kiba terdiam, melirik Hinata yang berada seberang meja disamping Ino.

"Tidak apa, teruskan saja Kiba…" kata Hinata ramah.

Kiba seperti menimbang-nimbang kata apa yang baiknya ia gunakan agar tidak menyinggung adik kakak kelasnya itu.

"Neji itu murid teladan, Hinata, jadi kami agak malu jika berkata bahwa kami mengenalnya padahal kami hanya sekedar adik kelasnya, hehehe" ujar Naruto, "Kalau kau mengatakan pada Neji bahwa kau bertemu dengan kami, aku yakin dia tidak tau siapa Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke itu. Eh, terkecuali Sasuke sih, sudah pasti semua orang kenal dia…"

Sakura kembali melirik wajah Sasuke. Di sekolah khusus laki-laki dia tidak akan terkenal hanya karena tampan bukan? Berarti entah dia juga pintar atau jago di bidang olahraga ya… Tunggu, apa aku baru mengakui bahwa dia tampan? Tidak, teriak batin Sakura.

"Oh ya? Kau terkenal karena apa Sasuke?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan malah melemparkan pandangan ke seberang meja tepat dimana gadis berambut unik itu berada. Membuat Sakura lagi-lagi merasa tertangkap basah karena sudah memandangi Sasuke. Sakura segera membuang muka dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Dia yang terpintar, bisa dibilang begitu…" Kiba menyahut sambil memotong _steak_ rusa pesanannya.

"Kalau Naruto? Bagaimana kau di sekolah?" astaga Hinata benar-benar jatuh hati pada pemuda kuning itu sampai-sampai tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikannya didalam nada pertanyaannya.

"Ahahaha, aku anak yang biasa-biasa saja dalam pelajaran Hinata… Tapi boleh dibilang aku hebat dalam olahraga sih…" katanya membanggakan diri.

"Si _dobe_ kuning itu adalah ketua tim basket sekolah kami, Kiba anggota-nya, jika itu informasi yang kau ingin tau," ujar Sasuke sambil memutar bola mata. Dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto akan menjadi _wingman_ nya hari ini dengan imbalan satu keranjang tomat. Oleh karena itulah dia harus membuat Naruto terlihat hebat.

"Hehehe… kau boleh melihat ku bertanding jika kau mau…" ujar Naruto, "Ah, boleh aku minta ID Line kalian para gadis?" lanjutnya.

Ino menyebutkan ID Line nya kemudian juga menyebutkan milik Hinata dan Sakura berturut-turut. Sakura mendelik tidak suka. Pertama tidak bilang bahwa ia merencanakan kencan buta dan sekarang memberikan ID Line nya tanpa terlebih dahulu meminta persetujuannya.

"Kalau kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan selain belajar? Mengikuti klub tertentu mungkin?"

Ino menelan makanannya dengan susah payah dan berusaha menjawab dengan cepat, "Hinata dia dari klub memasak, Sakura dari klub senin dan aku sendiri bergabung dalam klub merangkai bunga, aku anak pemilik toko bunga…"

"Wah benar juga, Sakura, suara mu tadi bagus sekali… Kau anak seni ya, pantas saja…" Kiba memuji gadis disebelahnya dengan tulus.

Sakura hanya bergumam terimakasih dengan sangat pelan.

"Tidak pernah mencoba untuk rekaman studio Sakura? Siapa tau ada _label_ yang berminat dengan warna suaramu…" ujar Naruto entah kenapa bersemangat, "Kau bisa minta saran Sasuke, kakaknya adalah anggota band Akatsuki…"

"Akatsuki?" teriak Hinata dan Ino serempak.

"A…Akatsuki yang terkenal itu?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Naruto mengangguk, "Un! Itachi dari Akatsuki adalah kakaknya si _Teme_ lho Hinata…"

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menimpali atau sekedar memberi tau bahwa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar adanya. Pemuda _raven_ itu dengan serius makan dan terus mengunyah. Sakura sekarang mengerti, suara Sasuke sedikit banyak mirip dengan Itachi, mungkin bukan jenis suaranya, tapi cara mereka bernyanyi lah yang membuatnya begitu mirip.

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk menjadi penyanyi. Aku hanya suka, tidak terpikir untuk berkarir," ujar Sakura.

"Benar Naruto… Sakura ingin masuk _law school_ dan menjadi pengacara," Ino meringis, sedari kecil ia sudah tau cita-cita Sakura dan ia tentu saja tidak menyukainya. Menurutnya pengacara adalah profesi yang tidak membuat seorang wanita menarik dimata laki-laki. Tidak _feminine_ sama sekali.

"Wow, hebat sekali sudah menentukan mau jadi apa… Apa hanya aku orang yang "jalani-saja-dulu-nanti-juga-akan-ketemu-keinginan-untuk-jadi-apa?" kata Naruto kemudian tertawa dan diikuti dengan tawa yang lain kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalau kau Sasuke? Sudah memutuskan akan menjadi apa?" tanya Ino setelah sadar Sasuke tidak ikut tertawa.

"Entahlah, ada banyak yang ingin aku lakukan…" jawab Sasuke ringan.

Setelah itu mereka berbincang tentang hobi dan kesukaan masing-masing hingga malam menjelang. Mereka berpisah di stasiun kereta api. Para pria searah sedangkan para wanita berbeda arah pulang.

~Tring~

-Uchiha Sasuke menambahkan anda sebagai teman- 8.00PM

Sakura yang baru selesai mandi terkejut melihat notifikasi Line yang baru masuk di ponselnya. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke menambahkannya sebagai teman.

~Tring~

-Hari ini menyenangkan- 8.02PM

-Apa kau sudah sampai rumah?- 8.02PM

Sakura tersenyum sambil membalas, "sudah."

~Tring~

-Baiklah. Selamat istirahat- 8.05PM

Gadis itu menekan layar ponselnya, memperjelas foto profil Line milik Sasuke. Itu adalah foto _candid_ saat Sasuke mengenakan pakaian santai berupa jins dan baju kaos bertuliskan Akatsuki dengan gambar hati merah kecil diatas huruf "i". Kemungkinan besar kakaknya lah yang memaksa untuk memakai kaos itu dan mengambil gambar Sasuke seenaknya.

8.09PM -Selamat istirahat-, jawab Sakura akhirnya setelah menimbang apa ucapan selamat istirahat seperti itu harus dibalas dengan hal yang sama pula. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya bersikap ramah.

Sudah genap seminggu setelah mereka bertemu pertama kali, Sasuke dan Sakura kini saling berkirim pesan dengan intens, bahkan tak sekali dua kali mereka melakukan _video call_. Tidak ada yang spesial, mereka hanya membahas soal pelajaran dan kegiatan masing-masing. Terkadang juga bercanda masalah hal-hal sepele yang sebenarnya mereka tau itu tidak penting untuk dibahas. Mereka menjadi teman yang baik bagi satu sama lain meski tidak pernah lagi bertemu secara langsung di dunia nyata.

7.03PM –Sasuke, kau punya kekasih?- tanya Sakura.

~Tring~

-Tidak- 7.03PM

-Aku tidak ingin…- 7.03PM

7.04PM –Apa kau merasa bahwa memiliki kekasih akan membuat ruang gerak mu jadi terbatas?-

7.04PM –Dan yang paling penting sekarang adalah memikirkan masa depan dan pertemanan?-

-Bisa dibilang begitu…- 7.05PM

7.05PM –Hoa! Aku juga berpikir begitu!-

-Benar kah?- 7.06PM

-Jadi kau tidak punya pacar?- 7.06PM

7.07PM –Tidak, itu akan jadi sangat merepotkan…-

-Aku setuju…- 7.07PM

Sakura tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ada yang sepemikiran dengannya. Ino dan Hinata adalah dua orang remaja wanita _hopeless romantic_ akut. Mereka mendambakan kisah cinta masa remaja yang manis sedangkan Sakura berpikir itu semua bukan prioritas nya. Sekolah hukum adalah impiannya dan masuk kesana tidak akan mudah jika dia tidak berusaha dari sekarang, dan kekasih dimasa SMA hanya akan membuat fokusnya menjadi hilang.

Hari ini hari Rabu dan Sakura sedang berlari di lapangan sekolah. Ada kelas olahraga Guy- _sensei_ dimana mereka diwajibkan berlari lima putaran sebelum masuk kepelajaran utama. Rambut gulali milik Sakura ia ikat menjadi satu _ponytail_ yang membuat leher jenjangnya terlihat jelas. Saat putaran terakhir ia melihat Ino dan Hinata sedang melintas menuju laboratorium.

"Hinata~ Ino~" Sakura melambai sambil berlari mendekati kedua temannya itu.

"Hah…Hah…" Sakura mengatur napasnya yang hampir habis akibat berlari.

"Hai, Sakura," sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Kalian… Kenapa dari kemarin susah sekali aku hubungi? Bahkan kemarin aku ingin makan siang bersama dan kalian tidak ada…" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"Em… itu…" Hinata menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ada apa?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Ino hanya diam saja. "Ino katakan sesuatu…"

"Huft… Kalau kau memang sahabatku kau harusnya peka, Sakura…" jawaban Ino menambah kerutan di dahi Sakura.

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya bagaimana aku bisa tau?" tantang Sakura dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"Itu karena kau terlalu asyik berhubungan dengan Sasuke dan tidak menyadari perasaanku yang terluka!" teriak Ino marah.

"Hah?" Sakura masih belum mengerti benar.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke, Sakura!"

Saat Sakura pikir percintaan akan membuatnya tidak fokus akan masa depan yang dia impikan. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Meski itu bukanlah kisah cintanya. Melainkan kisah milik sahabat-sahabatnya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's note

Hai semua…ini song-fic pertamaku. Semoga kalian suka ya. Pengumuman yang aku nantikan ternyata ditunda. Tapi karena aku sudah membuat ini jadi aku post saja deh hehehe mohon dukungannya yaa….


End file.
